Sickness and love
by Alvriny
Summary: My second fanfic : , based on CGI version, sequel of "First of Love". Alvin is barely sick and Britt is in charge of him at home, alone. What will these two munks do ? Find out -
1. Homestay

**HI ! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my first story, "First night of love". Thanks ****zlatolaska****, ****dynamiteboom12345****, KaylaDestoyer, ****natefanfic****, ****mizzy-snoezy****, ****Sergeant Daniel**** and especially ****IluvTheChipmunks**** for supporting me all the time **** This will gonna be a sequel to "First night of love". It happens about a week later. The chipmunks had a concert ( big concert ), Alvin had 2 important football game, one was the Final. Brittany joined the cheerleaders. She and Alvin hadn't got much time to talk because of their schedule. **

**Dedicated to ****IluvTheChipmunks**** .**

**This is what happen after Alvin's 2 football games, 1 BIG concert and a Math example...**

Alvin opened his eyes, seeing that he was lying on his bed. His whole body hurts seriously. Alvin tried to move, but none of his body respones.

"Ugh..." He moaned

He felt his head aching, his mouth is drying. He is in a pretty serious fever. He sweats around the place. Alvin isn't usaually sick but this time it is different. He turns on one side and continue to sleep ...

A warm small hand placed on his forehead. The hand was so familiar, but Alvin wasn't conscious enough to realize whose is it. The hand moves away... Alvin something cold and cool placed on his head, he felt asleep again ...

Something touched his nose, Alvin wake up consciously.

"Brittany ? "

Brittany is right in front of him, oh in this case, right beside him. Her face, her beautiful face is so close to Alvin's. Her nose touched his. Her head is laying on Alvin's pilow.

"Hi Alvie... " She smile. Her smile is so sweet, so attactive ...

"Hey ..." Alvin whispers, almost like breathing.

"How do you feel now ? " Brittany asked.

"Great, I have never feel so good before." Alvin smiled, try to hide his pain.

"Lier ." Brittany giggle.

Alvin suddenly realize something.

"Wait, what time is it? Oh Gosh I'm gonna be late for school ! ' He screams,

"Relax Alvin! You don't have school today !" Britt calms him down.

"What ? No ?" Alvin doesn't really understand.

"Surely you don't. Two games, huge concert, exam, and a fever. Oh Alvin don't be ridiculous. Dave had decided that you need a rest so ..."

"But why are you still here ? You still have school to ..."

Brittany cut his last words "I'm incharge of you while Dave and the rest of our siblings are away."

"Really ? " Alvin still don't get it.

"Go check it out yourself, we are at home alone now! " She smile.

Then Brittany tells him what happened that morning...

Dave went to the dinning table where 5 munks are sitting on eating breakfast.

"Well it seems that Alvin can't mess around today."

"Why Dave ?" Theodore nervously asked.

" I think he got a bad fever. He definitely need to stay at home." Dave answeared.

Five chipmunks groaned at once " Oooohhhh..."

"But who will take care of him while we're away ?" Asked Jeannet.

"Well let me see... Uhm ...Simon and you have to hand in the science project today right ?"

They nodded their heads.

"Theodore and Elanor..." Dave looked at them .

"We have Cooking today ! " Theodore exicited.

"Yeah, can't wait for that! " Elanor continued.

"What about Toby ? " Brittany suggested.

"No, definetaly he CAN'T." Dave seemed to be yelling " And Claire has to work. "

"Don't you have neighbors ?" Elanor asked.

The boys and Dave : " Uhm... Nope."

"Well in that case... " Brittany nervous, crossed her feet.

At once, everybody turn to her.

"What ?"

"Remember the medicine ok !" Dave shouted as he went to the car.

"Dave this is the fifth time you told me that! " Brittany is really annoyed that Dave keep reminding her things she need to do, each 3 to 4 times (at least).

The car moved and ran away, Brittany waved to bye. She saw "the look" in her sister's eyes, it means :" Don't do anything stupid".

Brittany rolled her eyes.

...

"That's all ? " Alvin asked.

"Yep !" Brittany finshed her story."Are you hungry, Alviee ?

"I'm not. I'm starving here" Alvin groaned.

"Well in that case ... "

"No, I'm starving of you, Brittany " Alvin gave her a devil smile.

"Oh, stop it ! " Brittany giggles, she likes being teased by Alvin, and Alvin know it too well.

Then came the moment.

Brittany looks deeply into Alvin's brown eyes and Alvin looking back . Their eyes stayed like that for seconds then Brittany crawls closer to Alvin. Her body pressed his. Alvin's hand wrapped around Brittany's hip. Alvin can feel his heart beat is out of control."Oh my god she keep leaning closer to me !' Both of the munks slowly closed their eyes and dive into a deep wet kiss.

Alvin felt his lips touched Brittany's. Her lips so soft, so sweet, kinda wet, it taste nice, like a tasty bubble gum. Alvin open his mouth wider, letting Britt's tounge go inside. Her tounge taste so GOOOODDDD ! Alvin give out a silent mourn, pushing his tounge toward hers, squeezing together. Brittany hold him tighly and passionaly.

They stay like that for at least 2 minutes before pushing away a little bit. The saliva string still connecting their mouth (EEWW!)

"Wow ... that was terrific ..." Brittany said, still hard breathing.

"Wanna...more? Princess ...?"Alvin laugh.

"I...love...it... Prince ..." She says with a cute grin on her face .

They kiss one more time before Alvin really exhausted and Britt has to say:

"Alvie...wait here... ok I will... go and check.. your temperature..."

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I really want some review from you guys !**

_**Dedicate to IluvTheChipmunks**_


	2. Are you bored ?

**Hey! Thanks for the review you guy wrote! They're really nice, and they mean to me a lot. I'm still studyng English so before you read my next chapter of "Sickness and love", I have a English question for you .**

_**She was ... as anyone could have had.**_

_**A. as patient teacher B. a patient a teacher**_

_**C. as patient as teacher D. as patient a teacher**_

**That's all, give me the answear in your review, OK (?) !**

**...**

**Chapter 2 : Are you bored ?**

After the kiss, Alvin is laying on his bed, thinking about how lucky he is to have Brittany.

It's been a week since there first kiss.

Kissing was something amazing, something that cannot describe.

It feels good, very good actually. It's something human are used to and Alivn and his little girl still have to learn. Kissing is complicated in many ways, and there are ways of kissing. There are kisses showing that you love somebody, care about them and would help them in many situation. There are kisses that to say good bye, sleep well or things like that . There're kisses to show desire, that you want somebody.

On the other hand, kissing are different on where you kiss somebody (Alvin start to think about Brittany). By kissing on the other's hand, you will show respect and admiration...

...

Brittany is back and she take Alvin's temperature.

"Oh gosh ! You have a 103.F fever!"

Alvin shows his surprise " Really ? Wow nice"

"Nice what ? Oh I forgot your medicine!" than she ran out of the room again.

...

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up, you need to take some medicine."A soft high-pitched voice runs through Alvin head.

"What ?" said sleepy Alvin.

"You need to take some medicine here " Brittany raises her eyesbrown.

"Do I have to ?"

"Yes you HAVE or Dave gonna kill me and we're no longer staying with each other ! "

Alvin slowly sits up and Brittany takes out a spoon.

Surprisingly everything gone well. Brittany didn't have any difficulty in feeding poor little Alvin with siro and pills. Finally Alvin lets out a groan showing that he is preety bored. Normally Alvin loves running around the house destroying it but now his legs are weak and helpless.

Putting all the mess away, Britanny has her hand on her hips:

"Pheww, it should works !"

Later, she turns on a speaker and start to work on her homework.

"Seriously Brittany, you need some rest, you don't have school today don't you. If I were yo, I would run around the house like crazy. I can't get used to being sick you know" Alvin yells.

"Thanks for the advice Alvie but I'm kinda interested in listening to my records, doing home work and being near you right now."Brittany respones.

"Aw... that's so sweet" Alvin rolls his eyes.

Brittany didn't answear for a while, than she hop up to Alvin's bed.

She crawls to Alvin, in a sexy way.

"Oh now you want some entertainment ?" She gigles

" Yeahh... You got me girl, you really got me now" Alvin said with a evil simle.

The medicines acutally work, or Brittany makes him a whloe more better.

Brittany rest her body on Alvin's stomach. She smiles to him:

"Tell me whenever you feel something's wrong, kay ?"

"Everythings is alright, my dearest princess."

"I love you ."She glance down Alvin, their lips touched.

"I love you too baby... " Alvin whispers to Brittany's ear

And again, they take a deep passionate kiss.

After a few time of tounge-chasing, Alvin tried something new.

He pressed Brittany closer to him, his left hand pressed her back and his right one playing around with her auburn hair. Alvin pushes his tounge deeper, licking hers, chasing teeth. He is having more fun, knowing more 'bout his girlfriend's mouth. Brittany is having fun too, she playfully enjoy having Alvin discovering her mouth. Alvin sucks in, making some sloppy sound, their saliva start to pour out, wetting them both.

Brittany moaned

" Mmmm!Al..."

Alvin thinks he has done a little bit far so he stopped. A last sloppy sound came out of their mouth.

Brittany lay out, feeling extreamly excited and she has hard breathing. Alvin is having the same feeling.

"Wow...!"

"I know... !"

"Did you have fun ?" asked Alvin.

"Yeeessss, even more than just fun, Alvin." She said with a lovely smile.

Alvin licks his lips than turn to Brittany.

"Awesome ?"

"Yea." Brittany wraps her hands around Alvin's neck. "..awesome! "

Alvin kisses on her nose this time, making Brittany laugh.

"Well, that was a success trial, right" Alvin licks Brittany's lips, ask her.

"Trial of what ?" She still gigle.

"Kissing"

"Yeah."Britt quick pecks on Alvin. He brushing his head with her. They're in deep excitement.

...

They laid talking for a while. Alvin feel his body keeping hotter, his hand trailing on Brittany's hips, her back and crawl inside her shirt, massaging her. Brittany half close her eyes, enjoying the pleasure. Alvin start to be in-the-mood.

His hand placed on his girlfriend's stomach than trailed down.

...

**Oh my god is it going too far (I think) ?**

**Well it's up to you to decide the next chapter they will do THAT or not.**

**(You can chose how the story will go in the bad way(they do something) or in the good way (Brittany or Alvin start to realize ))**

**Write what you think in reviews !**

**For me I don't write this to be rated M , just T or 15+ because afterall they're still TEENAGERs !**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Lunch

**Hey sorry for not updating in such a long time (2 weeks) :P anyway thanks and **Ben Miller (),** natefanfic for supporting me writing ;) Gosh the heat here is amazingly high, can you believe it ? 40'C in 2 days, the whole last week was the our hottest week in 60 years recently, I start to think about global warming and such ... **

**I don't write much each chapter, sorry ;)**

**...**

"Who Alvin what' cha doing !"

Alvin quickly take back his hand, confusing to say :

"Sorry Britt I'm.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I'm just ..."

"Hey don't ... don't worry about it, it's fine ." Brittany is now confuse.

"Fine ? I'm so sorry Britt, I was, like... "

"In the mood ?" Brittany raised her eye-brows

"Yeah, something like that " Alvin blushed.

"Me too." Brittany replied.

"Really ?" Alvin afraid he has heard something wrong.

"Really what ?"

"About... you was in the mood too, weren't you ?"

"Well yeah, who don't " Brittany answered shyly.

"So .. let's forget about it, deal ?" Alvin returned to himself

"Deal." Brittany pecked on Alvin's lips and smile, then she turned to the clock and asked Alvin :

"Hey, it's lunch time. Are you hungry ?"

"Yeah , but we're left at home alone, what will you gonna do ?"

"Dunno, I will find out!"

Then she jumped down the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Alvin heard something there, in the kitchen, he was curious, but still staying in bed.

"What will she gonna do ?Cook ? That's not normal,definitely neither me nor Brittany is good at that stuff, I wish Dave was here ."

After like 20 minutes in the kitchen, Brittany returned to the bedroom, where Alvin was fast back asleep.

She hopped up and nuzzle her nose to his."He's so cute when sleeping !" She said to herself. Alvin opened his eyes very slowly

"Have you done something ?"

"Well yeah" she rolled her eyes, giving Alvin a sandwiches.

"Wait you made this?"

"What do you think ? Dave remember to left us a lunch ?"

"So he didn't ?" Alvin still not believe that Brittny actually cooked.

"Whatever now, try it !"

"You mean 'eat' ?"

"Urgh !" Brittany now getting pretty annoyed.

"Hey I'm just kidding !" Alvin burst into laugh then he take a bite at the sandwiches, feeling nervous. It tases... good. Wait a minute, it's acutelly delicious, not to mention the sandwiches was cripsy, edible .

"How is it?" Brittany nervously asked, she forgot to check if the sandwich was poisened.

Alvin swallowed, then said with a unbelievable voice:

"Good ?" raising theend of his sentence as if it was a question.

"Good ?" Brittany couldn't believe.

"Yeah , it taste amazing, like you. How did you do that ?" He remember Brittany hadn't cooked anything before.

Brittany turned red, she feel her pride raising up, a grin appear on her face :

" REALLY ?"

"Why do I have to lie ? You made this without any experience in cooking ?"

"I guess ." Her face turned red.

"Here, try it, I mean, eat it yourself ."

"No thanks I made my own ... WAIT , DAMN !"

Brittany screamed as she rushed to the kitchen, a black smoke came out of the microwave.

She returned to the boys' bedroom with a annoyed face.

"What the..."

"My lunch is destroyed ." She didn't let Alvin finish.

"Well I told you , have a bite !" then he give her his sandwich.

"Umm... you sure ? I mean it's your only lunch and you're still sick"

Alvin rolled his eyes then he quickly put a small piece into her mouth.

"Alv..mm..! Mmm..."

"How is that ?" He teased her with a evil smile on the face.

Brittany stoped to chew for a moment than she screamed with her eyes large openned:

"Wow is it what I think !"

"Said you'd like it ."

A big grin appeared on Brittany's bright face.

...

It's 3:00 pm and the house is all quiet. Alvin was (half) sleeping and Brittany went around the house checking things as she didn't have jobs to do except looking after Alvin.

That moment, though was still half sleeping, Alvin heard a scream from the outside, could be in the living room. The scream woke him up as Alvin senses told him that it was from his girlfriend.

...

**Nah, did I just made a cliffhanger ? **

**Anyway, I don't write each chapter very long, likE i said, sorry for that **** . Thanks all people who reviewed me last 2 chapters, you guys means a lot to me ! Next week, I'm done with my school stuff, feel free to send me message or suggestion !**

**PS: this chapter is now dedicated for natefanfic, a big big fan of Alvin and the chipmunks !**


	4. Endanger

...

Brittany was frozen, she is completaly terrified.

Her whole body is frightenned, she stepped back a few steps as slow as she can. Her fur are lit up.

"Nice kitty ..." She said with her voice filled with fear.

The cat didn't move. It's been days he hasn't found anything to eat. His eyes caught Brittany on the spot.

It was Toby's cat. He is starving.

He stepped up following Brittany with every steps in silence. He can not miss this chace having such a nice healthy meal like this.

Brittany is pushed to dead end. Her back hit the wall. "It's all end here ..." She thought.

"GET BACK FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PUSSYCAT !"

From nowhere, a tennis ball fly through the air. With all his power, Alvin throwed the ball as hard as he could.

It hit right the cat's nose, making him distracted and confuse in a seconds. Then his eyes locked at Alvin, who is barely unarmed, weak but furious.

Alvin had just one thing to do at that moment, 'Run'.

"Alvin !" He heard Brittany screamed from the behind but he could not turn around as he was running in a uncontrolable speed, knowing the cat is chasing him.

Alvin ran out of the kitchen and went for the living room, where things are messed up. It can confuse the cat, or at least, Alvin would have somewhereto hide, something to throw.

Alvin hopped up the table, then the TV. The cat follow him like a shadow, he hit the TV and made it slamed on the floor.

"Damn ! Dave will not gonna like this!" He screamed but still running.

"And then Dave will put all this fault on me , right ?" He tried to yell at the cat , getting more energy to run ffrom his anger.

"Oh no no, it won't be like that any more you puss!"

Alvin grabbed the remote and quickly jumped on the helicopter. He flied up. The cat missed him in a fur's legth.

Brittany have just caught up with the two. She tried to find what to do. Seing Alvin in action made her heart melted down, she feel love and cares for that brave munk.

"QUick ! Britt, the WINDOW!" Alvin looked down, shouted.

"Brittany saw the helicopter is heading for the openning window , she imediately knowing what to do. She ran to it. Alvin, in the mean time, slowed down the heli, slowly moving outside the house.

"Come on you little ugly Pussy !" He shouted at the cat, trying to get its attention cause Brittany is even closer to danger than him. The cat is now glancing down, getting force and accurate to make a final jump. His eyes is 100% staring at Alvin.

"When I say, close the window as fast as you can !" Alvin turned to Britt. She nodded.

The cat jumped.

"NOW!"

...

In a second, everythings seems to be slower than normal.

Alvin pushed the button and the heli flied up, but it was a bit late. The cat flied out the window, his paw's nails scratched Alvin's shirt, making a slight injury on his's chest. The cat had caught the helicopter. Alvin jumped out of it, heading through the closing window. Britt, with all her strength, pulling the window closed, missed Alvin's tail.

The cat tried to jump back inside but he hit the glass window.

Alvin stood up amazingly fast. Feeling the danger is still exist.

"Brittany , close all the kitchen's window, I will take care all the rest !"

They splitted out.

After closing 7 hole and window in total around the living room, the bedrooms, Alvin ran into Britt at the hall.

"Have you done it all ?"

"Yeah , nothing can manage to get in here except human."

They paused in second, then both of the munks wrap their hand around the others. Brittany gave Alvin a breaking-bone hug. "Gosh, she is stronger than I thought ."

"Oh Alvin thank you thank you so much !" Brittany cried out.

"Anytime, girl ." His face turned red again.

"Thanks for saving my life Alvie ." Brittany let out her hand a little bit, letting Alvin breath. A happy smile was putted upon her face. Tears in her eyes. In the evening's light, she looks more beautiful than any other thing in the world. Her face is lighted up with energy again, her hair is messed up but it looks more natural .

Alvin leaned to her and kissed her softly. Brittany kissed him back with a passionate one. A few sloppy sound coming from the two's lips. After a minute or more, Brittany pulled away, smiling.

"You have just saved my life from a fire breathing dragon, how can I pay you ?"She said to Alvin.

"Your love, princess." He smiled

"Always, Alvin ."

"Forever ?" He asked again .

"Forever ."Then she kissed him.

...

Brttany stroked Alvin's fur while he was sleeping in her lap, peacefully. She petting him. She touched Alvin's forehead, it's hot and he was sweating again.

"Oh Alvin you're hot !"

"You too baby ..." He said half sleeping.

"No Alvin, you need some rest !"

"I am .."

"Ok let's go to bed now" Brittany woke him up and brought him ("led him" ) to his bed.

The phone rang.

" Stay here ok ? I will be back in a moment ." She pecked him then walked toward the kitchen.

...

"Hello . Brittany Seville speaking !" 'Oh what the!did I just said my last name was 'Seville' ?' She thought

There was a qiuet moment from the other line until Brittany asked:

"Hello ?"

"Oh Brittany ! It's me ."

"Dave ?"

"Yeah ! How is everything going on ? I'm started to feel worry"

'Oh don't be! You know him. He always complaine about not be able to destroy the house ."

"Really ? ( laugh) Can I talk to him ? "

"Well I'm afraid not Dave, he has just have his fever return!"

"Uhm that's bad. So you guys had fun ?"

"What do you mean ? He's sick, what's fun about that?"

"Oh sorry Brittany my mistake! I mean did he behaved well, did you get his temperature ? Medicine, oh I forgot to left you lunch"

"Don't worry everythings are going well except Alvin ! We made our own lunch !"

"Wait, you cooked ?"

"Yes !"

"Did you call the fireapartment ?"

"DAVE!"

"Hey I'm just joking. Brittany, I will get your sisters home in a few minutes ok, Claire will have dinner with us."

'Ok ."

"Say 'hi' to Alvin for me !"

Brittany put down the phone.

"Phew... A long day ..."

**Sorry I made the cliffhanger so I have to continue it fast ! **

**11 reviews are better than what I expected ! LOL **

**Please review whenever you finish reading this !**

**I'm kinda free now, don't bother to send me messaga, I'd love to have friends !**

**Any request about Alvin-Brittany relationship are welcomed. I love the couple so bad !Thanks ILuvTheChipmunks for loving them tooo !**

**I listen to Coldplay and Classical music while writing...**

**;)**

**Dedicate this chapter to dynamteboom12345.**


End file.
